


A Hard Day's Night

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie works hard so he can get home to his man.





	A Hard Day's Night

On google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QefConwvRwmCZ0JR547_XMlR5u7f2m1R/view?usp=sharing

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/MQwRoB7G/AHardDaysNight_Final_.html)


End file.
